Only you
by Bubble1313
Summary: Jasmine always wanted to find a guy that wants her for who she is and not for her Mai connections. When she finally meets that guy will she take a chance on him or push  him away?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Read! Hey guys, this is my first nine lives of Chloe King fiction. Let me know what you think!**

JASMINE'S POV

"Alek, I'm going! You want a ride?" I call as I stand near the door with my school stuff. "No, I'm picking up Chloe." Alek calls from his room. I roll my eyes but smile, "Kay, bye." I enter the elevator and exit the building. Bridget walks up and smiles, "Hey Jazz" and me "Hey B." We both smile and get in the car. "Alek's not coming?" Bridget asked as I start driving and say, "No sorry." Bridget sighs. "Oh." I look over at her with a sympathetic expression, "B.. He's with Chloe King. You know the uniter of all the Mai." Bridget sighs, "Unfortunately." I chuckle, "Come on, cheer up. We're here."

I walk up to my locker and start putting in my stuff and Chloe walks up to me with a smile. "Hey Jazzy!" "Hey." I answer and give her a quick hug. "Have you seen the new kid?" Chloe asks as she leans against the locker. "No, is he…?" I ask, hinting my real question. "Mhm!" Chloe said. "Is he hot?" I ask. Chloe smiles and laughs, "So hot, he is soo s-." Alek walks up and puts his arm around Chloe. "Talking about me." Alek asks and pecks Chloe's cheek. "Of course, who else would we be talking about?" I say sarcastically and shut my locker. "Later guys." I say as they start kissing and I walk to my next class."

"Everybody, settle down!" The teacher says as all the students sit down and be quiet. "We have a new student. Mr. Sam McGarrett." Sam smiles and all the students look around to find the unfamiliar face. I look up at him and Sam meets my eye. We both smile and then I quickly look away and blush. "Class! Let's begin."

The bell rings and I walk out of the school. I drive home and go up the elevator and open the door to apartment number 1803. I walk in and see my mother talking to a guy. I walk up to them and see that it's Sam. "Jasmine, meet Sam." Valentina says. "We've met at school." I said with a small smile. We both shake hands and he smiles at me. "Sam is going to be assisting you and Alek with training. He's one of the best fighters the Mai has." Sam turns slightly red.

**I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know if you have any ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N:**

**Sorry the first chapter was short, this one is longer. Hope you like it! :)**

JASMINE'S POV

I look into Chloe's window and smile as I see her dancing all over her room. I tap at the window and she walks over. "Hey Jazz, come in." Chloe says as she opens the window. "Thanks." I say as I walk in and take a seat on her rolling chair and Chloe on the bed. "So watsup?" Chloe says as she puts her hair up into a bun. "Well Valentina has decided to step up your training." I said and watched her frown.

"Why!" Chloe whines. "I'm not really sure, but some one else will be training with us. He is one of the best fighters among the Mai." I say trying to convince her even though I know she still won't want to. "Yippie. That brightens up my day." She said and gets up and grabs her exercise clothes. "Sorry, Chloe." I say and spin around in the rolling chair. Chloe sighs and walks into the bathroom.

I hear a tap on the window and I look over to see who it is. Sam smiles as he sees me opening the window. "Hey." He said and sits down on the window frame. And Jasmine walks back and sits down on the rolling chair. "Chloe's exited about the training." I say with a little sarcasm. "Yah I heard." Sam says with a little smile.

We both laugh and Chloe walks out of the bathroom with her training clothes. And looks up at Sam and Jasmine. "Chloe, Sam, Sam, Chloe King the uniter." I say as I introduce them. "Nice to meet you Chloe." Sam says and Chloe shakes his hand. "You too."

Alek walks up behind Sam. "Why wasn't I invited to his party?" Pretending to be hurt. They all step out on the roof and Chloe gives Alek a kiss. Alek leans back into and begins to kiss her passionately. I clear my throat and they step back from each other. "You guys can do that after training." I say jokily. Chloe gives him one more kiss and we begin training.

I sigh as I walk into my apartment and my mother is sitting at the table. "How was the training with Chloe go?" She asks she motions me to take a seat. I sit down and answer, "Good, Chloe did really good." "And Sam?" She asks and I yawn and answer, "He was good too, I think he really helped Chloe." "That's good." My mother says and pauses before continuing, "And how did you two get along?"

"Good. What's with all the questions Mom?" I ask getting curious. "Well..." Valentina says and pauses. "What?" I ask as Alek walks in and sits down at the table. "What's going on?" He asks as he sits down. "Mom has an announcement." I say and take a sip of water from the water bottle from my backpack.

"Alek, how did you get along with Sam?" She asks and Alek looks over at me and I just shrug my shoulders. "He's cool. What's up with the 3rd degree?" He asks getting annoyed. "Well…" Valentina pauses building up the suspicion. "Sam is going to be staying in the guest room for a while." "What? Why?" Alek says annoyed.

"Alek, he lost his parents the same time you did. He was training with the Mai fighters in LA. And they sent him to help with the uniter's training and he didn't have anywhere else to stay. So I told him he could stay in our guest room as long as he needs to. So I need you guys to help him feel at home." Valentina says strictly making it clear that this is an order.

The doorbell rings and Alek gets up and opens it.

Sam is standing there with a suitcase and a backpack on his back. "Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Valentina stands up and walks to the door. "Of course not, come in Sam." Sam walks in, "Thank you." Valentina smiles and looks over at me. "Jasmine will show you to your room. I look up at my mom and nod. "It's over here." I say and Sam follows me.

"Here it is." I say as we walk into the room. "Great! Thanks Jasmine." Sam says as he puts his suitcase on the ground and backpack on the chair. "Do you need any help unpacking?" I ask and he turns to look at me. "It's okay, but thanks." He says with a smile. I nod and walk back to the kitchen where I hear Alek and Valentina arguing.

"Was there no other place for him to stay?" Alek complained. "Alek, I don't understand the problem." Valentina said with a sigh and I walked into the kitchen. "He's only afraid that Chloe will leave him for Sam." I said jokily and Valentina chuckles. Alek fake laughs and storms out of the kitchen.

"Maybe that was a little to harsh Jasmine." Valentina said and stood up. I sighed and nodded, "It's okay, I'll go talk to him." I said and walked to Alek's room and knocked. "Doors open." Alek calls and I walk in. "Sorry about what I said earlier." I say as I sit on his bed. "It's okay, I'm a big boy, I can deal. But thanks, didn't know you cared so much." He said and added a smirk causes me to roll my eyes and get up. "Later." I say as I exit Alek's room and walk to mine to shower.

I take a quick shower and then walk into the kitchen wearing a tank top and short pajama pants. I walk over to the Fridge and grab a box of ice cream and a spoon and take a bite of ice cream. Sam walks into the kitchen wearing long sweats and no shirt.

I look up and blush as I see his six-pack. Sam sees me and gives me an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I didn't know anyone was awake." He said as he walks up to me. "No problem. Ice cream?" I ask. "Sure." He says and takes a seat next to me. I open a drawer and hand him a spoon and put the ice cream box in between us. And we both slowly take a bite.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everybody who read and reviewed B) Hope you like it:

Sam's POV.

I look up at her and smile and she finishes her bite of ice cream. She looks up and gives me a small smile and says, "I can't really sleep." "Me either." I say with a smile and we both take another bite of ice cream. "Do you want to watch a movie?" she asks. "Sure." I answer.

I pick up the ice cream box and we walk over to the couch. She grabs two movies from under the table and shows me. "Step up or the green lantern." She takes another bite of ice cream.

"Whichever one you want."

I say and lean forward and with my finger I wipe away the extra ice cream on her face. And then I move a piece of hair from her face and behind her ear.

Jasmine quickly blushes and looks down at the movies.

"Step up." She says and quickly gets up. I nod and she bends down to insert the movie. She grabs a blanket from the chair and she wraps it around us and presses play on the movie.

Halfway though the movie Jasmine looks up at me motioning at the ice cream, "Do you want any more?" "No, thanks." I answer. She nods and puts the ice cream on the table.

Near the end of the movie I looked over at Jasmine who yawned. "We can stop the movie." I say. "No, it's okay, it's almost over." I nod. After a few minutes Jasmine falls asleep on my shoulder. I grab the remote and turn off the tv. I smile at her and fall asleep with Jasmine on my shoulder.

Jasmine's POV.

I wake up to the really soft sound of TV. I look up and see Sam. He notices my and gives me an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I sit up straight and yawn, "It's okay, sorry for falling asleep on you." I say with a sheepish smile. "Don't worry about it." Sam says and we both get up and stretch.

Alek walks into the kitchen and looks over at us with a smug smile. "Sleep well you two?" I look over at him and give him a fake laugh. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth." I say and walk out.

Sam's POV.

Alek walks into the kitchen and looks over at us with a smug smile. "Sleep well you two?" Jasmine looks over at him and gives him a fake laugh. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth." she says and walks out.

I look up at him and he says, "What's up with you two." "Nothing." I answer. "Well, if you hurt her, I hurt you." He says and we both laugh. "I'm going to go change."

Alek nods and I walk out.

Jasmine's POV.

"Alek, door!" I call out from my room. "Alek!" I sigh. _Gee, can't he ever do anything. _ I walk over to the door and open it. "Hey Jazzy." Chloe says and gives me a quick hug. "Hi." I say and we both walk over and sit down at the couch.

Chloe smiles and picks up the step up DVD box from the coffee table. "Step up?" she asks. I nod, "We watched it last night." "Oh, did Alek like it?" She asks as she gets into a relaxing position.

"I didn't watch it with Alek." I answer and she looks at me with some confusion. "Then who did you watch it-" She asks but is interrupted by Sam who walks in in sweats and is shirtless and sweaty. "Where do you guys keep the towels?" He asks and then notices Chloe on the couch.

He looks over at us apologetically, "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." "No worries, the towels are in the cabinet across the laundry room." I say and he thanks me and walks out.

I look back at Chloe who is fanning herself with the step up DVD box. "Oh my gosh! I am so jealous you. Did you see those abs? Why didn't you tell me he's staying with you? That's so not fair!" She asks.

"Woah! Chloe calm down. Yes I saw, I just found out yesterday, and it's out of my control." I answer quickly covering all of the questions.

"Soooo, he's the one you were watching the movie with." She pauses then continues, "How was it?" "I'm not really sure if your talking about him or the movie." I say and then we both burst out laughing.

Sam's POV.

"Oh my gosh! I am so jealous you. Did you see those abs? Why didn't you tell me he's staying with you? That's so not fair!" I hear Chloe ask. I chuckle as I walk back into the exercise room but keep my ear on their conversation.

"Woah! Chloe calm down. Yes I saw, I just found out yesterday, and it's out of my control." Jasmine answers quickly covering all of the questions.

"Soooo, he's the one you were watching the movie with." She pauses then continues, "How was it?" "I'm not really sure if your talking about him or the movie" Jasmine says and then they both burst out laughing. I hear a door bell ring and they stop their conversation.


End file.
